Trivial Matters
by DeadTired
Summary: When Miroku falls pray to his Kazaana, Sango leaves her friends in search of a way to revive him. But can she survive on her own? SangoMiroku
1. It's Not Fair

Trivial Matters

When Miroku falls prey to his Kazaana, Sango leaves her friends in hopes of finding a way to revive him. But can she survive on her own?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Well… in the dream I had last night I did, but not in reality. -

Chapter 1

It's Not Fair

Why? Why did one so young have to die so soon?

Sango had never liked waiting. And now she was waiting for one of her best friends to die. She flicked the rings of the shakujou in her hands, imitating the sound that so often followed her. The sound that would follow her no more.

Miroku was dying. His hand had been sliced, and now he sat in the small hut waiting for the kazaana to expand beyond control. And it was expanding rapidly now, more than a centimeter an hour. The shakujou had been his last token to Sango.

She bowed her head, choking up the tears that were sure to fall. Kohaku was dead. She had killed him. It had been a hard choice, Kohaku or Miroku. She had acted too slowly, and now she had neither. For a girl of her age, she had experienced far more pain than she should have. But when she had been around Miroku, she could forget about those things. Where was her sanctuary now? Where could she go when the pain was too great? Kagome was predictable. She would try to comfort her, but Kagome did not know her pain. Inuyasha knew pain, but he was not a comforting type. His word would not calm her. Miroku could. He knew pain, and his words flowed around her, carrying her to peace.

Silence. That was all she heard. She shifted her eyes to the hut. In there was a lonely man. How she wanted to run in there, to hold his hand! To tell him someone was there for him. But Miroku would die alone. The same way his father and his grandfather had.

How much there was she wished she had told him. She stopped trying to repress her tears, and as if feeling her sadness she heard the hut begin to creak. She looked up to see the thatched roof pulled inward. Then a sickening crack as the roof beams broke. She could hear his scream now. His anguished cries of pain, and his sadness. She couldn't take it anymore.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" she yelled, shooting to her feet. "MIROKU!"

She dashed forward, only to be stopped by the thin barrier that separated the winds of the kazaana from the rest of the world. She banged her hands against it, still yelling his name. All of a sudden she was falling forward, through the barrier. When she landed on the ground she felt a few gusts of wind whip her hair but nothing more. When she looked up all she could see was a crater in the ground.

"SANGO!" It was Kagome's voice calling to her. The younger girl's light footsteps became louder and stopped beside her. "Sango, are you okay? I saw you fall through the barrier and I thought…"

"You thought it took me to!" sobbed Sango, still on the ground. "I wish it had!"

"Sango… you don't really mean that do you?"

"What if I do Kagome! I- I loved him!"

Kagome let out a small gasped. Tears came to her eyes as she looked back up at the crater, realizing that her friend was really dead, and just how much the girl crying on the ground in front of her cared for him. She dropped to her knees and pulled Sango into a comforting embrace.

"It's not fair Kagome," Sango sobbed into her shoulder, "He didn't deserve to die…"

Kagome didn't know what to say. Sango had lost everything, and what did she have to show for it? Nothing. Naraku was still at large, her brother was dead, her body weary. All Kagome could do was help Sango up and help her back to the village.

The Next Day

"Are you really going Sango?" asked Shippo, questioning the taijiya from Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, Shippo. I'm afraid I no longer have the will to carry on with this quest." She gave the kitsune a sad smile.

"But I (sob) already lost (sob) Miroku! I don't wanna (sob) lose you too!"

She walked up to the fox cub and patted his head. "I'm sorry, Shippo, but I have to go."

"Where are you going to?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know… I was thinking last night, and there's got to be some way to bring Housh- Miroku back to life. Or what if the Kazaana doesn't kill him? What if it brings him to another place? Like the well does for you… then there's got to be a way to bring him back. I guess that's what I'll do. Either way, I suppose I should pay Mushin a visit first."

"Well… good luck," Kagome said, offering the only advice she could think to give.

Sango nodded. "Thanks." She looked to Inuyasha, but his eyes were closed as he leaned against a tree, apparently uninterested in the conversation. She stared at him for a moment before turning around to leave. What was she thinking, it was not like Inuyasha to care if she left or stayed. As she walked away with Kirara at her heels she heard Shippo's loud sobs and Kagome's quiet ones and then…

"Oi! Sango!" It was Inuyasha. She turned around. He opened his eyes to look into hers. "Don't get killed."

Sango smiled as she nodded. It was Inuyasha's little way of showing that he cared. She cried as she left. It was not as though she wanted to leave her friends. But she really felt that she couldn't carry on. She had been fighting for a long time, and with the way she was now, she knew she couldn't fight. When she had thought Kirara was lost she had sunk into a deep depression, and now Miroku's death lagged at her mind. The shakujou's rings clanged as she walked from where it was strapped on her back. She had been wrong earlier. Its sound still followed her, but it was a hollow empty sound, for she knew that it was not her secret love that held it. But, somehow, it was almost as if he were there. Almost as if his hand were waiting to grope at any minute. And she took solace in that idea.

So? That was just the first chapter, but I assure you it picks up later.


	2. Memories and a Photograph

Yay! I finally got a freakin' review, so let the story continue! Please review people, so I at least know I'm makin' someone happy.

Disclaimer- As far as I know I don't own Inuyasha. But I don't know a lot. But I don't own it.

Chapter2

Memories and a Photograph

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the sky, before fading to a dark blue. This was the sky Sango walked under as she approached her stopping place for the first night. She saw the smoke rising from the village that waited up ahead. Reaching into her bag she pulled out some of the things Miroku had left behind. She pulled one of his inner robes on; it was large enough that her body could be mistaken for that of a man's. Taking a deep breath, she cut her hair to shoulder length with a dagger. She tied her hair up behind her head. With a rag she wiped the eye shadow off her face.

_There,_ she thought, _hopefully this'll work._

She removed the shakujou from her back. From her feet Kirara mewed up at her.

"Kirara," she leaned forward and petted the demon cat, "they won't believe I'm a monk if they see you. You think that you can hide in my bag?" Kirara mewed happily as she always did and hopped into Sango's bag, curling up against her extra robes. She smiled down at the youkai. "Now don't make a noise." Kirara looked up at her as if to say she understood before closing her eyes to sleep.

Sango took another deep breath and entered the town. She quickly located the first inn and entered.

"Ah, may I help you sir monk?" asked an old woman innkeeper. Sango wasn't sure if her disguise worked or if the innkeeper just had really bad eyesight.

"Ah yes," Sango said, trying her hardest to put on a realistic deep voice, "I was passing by and couldn't help but notice a strong demonic aura coming from this place."

The innkeeper seemed shocked. "Well now, that can't be good."

"I assure you it's not."

"Well what can I do?"

"Well…" started Sango, _here goes, _"I'll be willing to rid of it in exchange for a room for the night.

"Oh? That would be wonderful!"

"Okay…" _Damn, now what do I do? Act just like Miroku… Just like Miroku…_ Sango walked around, making a show of tapping the shakujou and reciting some chants she had heard Miroku use on many occasions. "The demon is… here!" Exaggerating her motions as much as she could she took one Miroku's sutras (that's the word, right?) from her bag and stuck it to the wall before slamming the base of the shakujou into it.

"Is it gone?" asked the old woman.

"Yes, the demon has been exercise- er… I mean exorcized" said Sango, blushing at her mistake.

"Oh thank goodness!" said the innkeeper, smiling. _Geez… she's thicker than Inuyasha._ "Let me show you to your room."

Still surprised that she had actually succeeded, Sango followed, but that wasn't to say she didn't feel like crap.

She was welcomed into a large room. There were at least four futons spread throughout it. "Thank you," said Sango, "But it is far too much room."

The old woman sighed. "Aah… such modesty I would expect only of a monk. For the savior of my Inn, nothing is too much."

Sango blushed. The old innkeeper left her to sleep. _How could Miroku stand himself?_ she wondered as she curled up on a futon in the corner. Thinking of Miroku brought tears to her eyes. She reached into her bag and immediately encountered a ball of fur. She had forgotten about Kirara who _had_ been sleeping soundly until someone had woken her up. Letting out a surprisingly cute little kitty yawn (Awww…), she exited the bag and curled up against Sango. Sango resumed her search of her bag until she found what she was looking for.

Out of the bag she pulled what Kagome had called a "photograph" of Miroku. Kagome had given her the picture before she had left and, next to the shakujou, it had quickly become her most prized possession. It was a simple picture, just Miroku giving one of his sweet, innocent, non-perverted smiles, and yet it meant so much of her. It meant she could still look upon his face; remember all of his features in stark detail. As much as she hated to think of it, her mind was dragged back to the moment she had lost him from her life…

_It had been night, the moon high in the sky, casting what little light that the Earth had down on it. Sango had awoken to notice one of their number missing. Miroku was not there. Through her adventures Sango had come to know that at no point were they safe from Naraku, and cursed Miroku for going off on his own. She climbed to her feat and debated whether to wake the others. Deciding against it she set off in search._

"_Where would Miroku be?" she wondered. She doubted he had gone far, and sure enough he was in a field of tall grass near the camp. His silhouette standing tall in the waste-high grass, head tilted up at the sky. _

"_Houshi-sama?" she asked quietly._

_His head tore away from its fixed gazed to look to her. "Is that you, Sango?" He asked._

"_Yes…" she walked out towards him, "What're you doing out here by yourself?"_

"_Oh… I just felt like staring at the stars. It's a nice view from here, no trees to block my view."_

"_Something's on your mind, isn't it Houshi-sama?" _

_He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it and gazed solemnly back at the stars. "It was exactly ten years ago today…"_

"_What happened?"_

"_It was ten years ago today that my father was swallowed by his Kazaana."_

"_I see…"_

"_I'm worried Sango."_

"_Why?"_

"_It was not much more than ten years earlier than that when my Grandfather had died."_

"_You're stronger than that Houshi-sama…" she said, when in truth she was really trying to convince herself._

"_You think so?"_

_Sango didn't answer. Instead she turned back to the stars, and decided on changing the subject. "What is it that fascinates man so much about the heavens?" she asked._

_Miroku got a dreamy grin on his face as he stared at the sky. "I think it's that… it's such a mystery. There is so much to learn… and we will never know it all. We can't hold the sky in our hands Sango, it's unattainable. Something that no matter how much man can do, it will never be mastered. It's out of our control."_

_For a long time they stared at the sky. It was still, unmoving, and then broken by a bright streak flying across it. Just as it broke the sky, it broke the silence._

"_I guess you're right Houshi-sama, it is a mystery. Like that right there. I've seen hundreds of those, and yet I don't know what it is," Sango spoke up._

"_I know what it is," Miroku smiled._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a wish Sango. Make a wish."_

_(Yes, I'm using the Shooting star scene- but this one's different.)_

"_I wish for Kohaku," Sango said, a little sadly. She jumped when she heard a rustling._

"_What was that?"_

_Miroku shot to his feet. "It's your wish come true, Sango," He said very sternly._

_As he finished those words a chained sickle came flying through the air. Miroku shuffled to the side, but a few strands of his hair fell to the ground._

"_Kohaku!" Sango scrambled to her feet. Her younger brother stood no more than ten feet away, up to his chest in the grass. The boy did not answer. As the chained sickle came towards her she found herself frozen. The she was pushed violently to the ground. She looked up to see Miroku, the hilt of the sickle in his right hand. He had caught it. But why wasn't he letting go? Kohaku pulled violently to get his weapon free, but the monk held strong._

"_Let go of it Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled at him. Kohaku would not let go of it._

"_I can't!" he shouted through clenched teeth._

"_Why not!" Sango questioned. But she already had figured out the answer. Letting go of the sickle would mean that the blade would be dangerously close to running straight across his palm…_

_Sango knew what she had to do. She pulled a hidden dagger from her sleeve, but when the time came she couldn't bring herself to cut down her own brother. She stood there… frozen as she watched the struggle between her younger brother, and the man she had come to love secretly. What to do? What to do! _

_Taking a deep breath she charged at her brother. She grasped in an embrace and drove the dagger into his back. But as she did the chain slackened. A gasp of pain came from both Kohaku. Sango hugged her little brother as he fell against her, tears running down her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry..." _

"_Sister…" Kohaku coughed up blood as his life left his body._

_Laying him on the ground, Sango turned to the one who still had a chance. But horror filled her as she saw Miroku kneeling on the ground, clutching his wrist. Blood ran down his arm. She had been too late…_

Sango clutched the picture to her chest. She had failed him. He had needed her and she hadn't acted fast enough. It was all her fault.

As she fell asleep, not even Hell could have been as horrible as the nightmares she dreamed.

End Chapter

I know, but I promise, this is the last really teary pathetic chapter. But Review please. I beg you. Okay, maybe not beg… but I ask you.

Next Chapter: A man from Sango's past appears. And what! She's his FIANCEE!

: b- God, I love this.


End file.
